1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package including a package board, a semiconductor chip mounted on the package board, and a metal lid member provided on the package board so that the semiconductor chip is sealed with the metal lid member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in, for example, JP-2000-150695 A and JP-2001-210761 A, a prior art semiconductor package includes a wiring board or package board, a semiconductor chip mounted on the package board so as to establish electrical connections therebetween, and a metal lid member mounted on the package board so that the semiconductor chip is sealed with the metal lid member to thereby protect the semiconductor chip.
The metal lid member has a top central portion, and a peripheral portion extending the top central portion, to thereby define a recess for accommodating the semiconductor chip. Namely, the mounting of the metal lid member on the package board is carried out so that the semiconductor chip is accommodated in the recess of the metal lid member, and the recess of the metal lid member is closed by the package board. Note that the metal lid member is usually produced from a copper (Cu) plate blank by using a draw forming process.
In the mounting of the metal lid member on the package board, the periphery portion of the metal lid member is adhered on the upper surface of the package board by using a suitable resin adhesive. Also, the top central portion of the metal lid member is adhered to the semiconductor chip by using a silver (Ag) paste exhibiting a high thermal conductivity. Namely, not only can the metal lid member be used as a protector for the semiconductor chip, but the metal lid member also functions as a heat radiator for the semiconductor chip.